


The Slytherin Prince

by TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: He gets sent to Hogwarts, Kid!Loki Loki is a kid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin
Summary: After the New York Invasion, Odin decided that Loki's punishment would be to de-age him and send him off to Hogwarts on Midgard.





	The Slytherin Prince

**Author's Note:**

> These fandoms, however much I wish otherwise, do NOT belong to me! However I claim full artistic license.

Loki Odinson, the second Prince of Asgard, was seated on a scarlet train to Hogwarts. He now looked like a typical eleven year old child, except for the fact that his emerald green eyes looked exactly like they had seen many horrors. Two boys, a ravenette and a ginger, walked in. They asked if they could sit and Loki agreed before pulling out a book and reading 'Sherlock Holmes: The Hounds of Baskerville'. He read for a few hours before falling asleep a while later.


End file.
